


Stay

by kittehkitteh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittehkitteh/pseuds/kittehkitteh
Summary: She knew something was off about him tonight. Though he was regularly quiet and aloof, tonight he was… almost despondent. He hadn’t said a word since he entered her room.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Chrollo fic. I take one shot requests for Hunter x Hunter.

She knew something was off about him tonight. Though he was regularly quiet and aloof, tonight he was… almost despondent. He hadn’t said a word since he entered her room.

His hands glided over her with the lightest of touches, tracing every curve. He normally didn’t take this much time or care. Their meetings were infrequent and fairly brief. She knew he didn’t stay put in one place for too long, but he normally performed with such focus that she was left gasping before she could catch her breath. He would leave her Yorknew apartment covered in sweat, his white collared shirt sticking to his back under his suit jacket.   
He trailed his mouth lightly down the side of her exposed throat. One hand rested in her hair at the base of her neck and the other fisted the cloth of her dress at her hip. He opened his mouth to give feathery, butterfly kisses back up the side of her neck to behind her ear. She felt the air cool the moisture left behind from his lips. She formed goosebumps. 

“Chrollo…” she whispered, turning her head to face him. She lifted his chin so that she could look in to his eyes. “What’s going on?”

He half-smirked in the darkness. The moon afforded her enough light to see him shrug his shoulders and to see him shake his head. He wasn’t going to talk. She honestly didn’t expect it of him. She knew him enough to anticipate that.   
She pulled at his hand fisted in her dress and wriggled loose. She took a few steps back and studied his face. He stared back. With resolve and an idea, she gently nudged him in the direction of the bathroom.

Her apartment, while small, had what she considered to be a very luxurious bathroom. The bathtub had ample room for two people. Chrollo leaned against her marble sink as she turned the faucets on the tub. She selected her favorite scented oils and other soaps and she filled the tub with bubbles and suds. The mirror above the sink fogged from the heat. 

With wet hands from testing the temperature of the water, she walked over to Chrollo and put her hands on his chest. The white shirt turned sheer underneath her damp fingers as she focused her attention on his clothing. His eyes never left her as she untucked and unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged out of the pressed cotton and allowed the shirt to fall to the floor. She undid his belt and unzipped his pants, sliding them down his muscular legs. He slipped off his shoes and socks with his feet. She pushed the bandana off his forehead and let it drop to the floor. He hooked both of his thumbs under the elastic band of his briefs and he let them also drop to the floor. Without prompting, he slid into the tub.

The water and suds came up to his chest. His head rolled back on to the edge of the tub and he closed his eyes. She unzipped her dress and slipped out of it. Her heels and undergarments went next. She stepped in to the tub and straddled Chrollo. Her legs bent around both of his. He never opened his eyes.

Following his example from earlier, she lightly ran her mouth from behind his ear down to his collarbone. He tilted his head to the side to grant her easier access. She kissed up his jaw, over his cheek and forehead and she planted a delicate kiss to the corner of his mouth. Her heart started to race slightly. They’d never been so affectionate, but it seemed to be what he needed. 

A wet hand of his rose from the water and he wove it through her hair. He guided her head back to his, their lips only a breath apart. He adjusted himself in the tub so that he could better reach her. He mimicked her movements. He kissed over her cheek, up to her forehead. Instead of placing a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth, he firmly pressed his lips to hers. Their mouths moved in slow unison. His soft lips were a stark juxtaposition to his hard exterior. Everything about him was solid. He left no muscle unattended. But the flesh of his lips was far softer than she had ever dreamed. Her hands went to either side of his face and she contemplated not letting him go. She could kiss him forever. His kiss was perfection. She couldn’t resist deepening the kiss.

His mouth opened, and her tongue found his. He let out the slightest groan in the back of his throat. She felt his hardness and her body instinctually began to move. He entered her while never breaking the kiss. His hands gripped her hips and he helped her find her rhythm. She moaned in to his mouth. 

He gripped her tightly. She would have bruises from his fingertips in the morning. She didn’t care. Gasping for breath, she broke away from the kiss. His head lulled back, and he closed his eyes as she slowly rode him. She gripped at his hair and moved a little faster. At this angle, she was being overstimulated. Gratification always came easy to her, but he was just too good, too perfect for her. She adored everything about him and she would berate herself after he left every time because she always hoped that he would stay.

She rested her head at the crook of his damp neck. Water splashed over the sides of the tub. His clothes were sopping up the sudsy water as it ran near the sink. He ran his hands over her back, up her sides, to her breasts. He pinched her nipples. He squeezed her ass. He gripped her thighs. 

His breath quickened, and she knew he was close, too. Her bundle of nerves rubbed against him as she continued to slowly gyrate on top of him. He took her face in to his wet hands and guided her back to his mouth. His soft lips captured hers in an opened mouth kiss. His tongue met hers again and her movements became erratic. With one hand still holding her head and her mouth in place, he traced his other hand down her front. Palm up, his fingers found where they were connected. He lightly slipped in between her folds and his fingers found that bundle of nerves. 

She came undone. She continued moving through her bliss as he jerked once, then twice and stilled. He continued to kiss her. 

Later, when the water had cooled, and the suds had disappeared, they toweled off in silence. She tried to control her thoughts. She knew what was coming. She knew that she couldn’t dare to hope. 

“I can throw your clothes in the dryer. It shouldn’t take too long.”

He looked at her with an undiscernible expression. He wrapped the towel around his hips and slicked his wet hair back against his head. His eyes met hers.   
For the first time that night, he spoke.

“I know we don’t usually do this,” his eyes fell to the floor. His face returned to the despondent expression he wore when he entered her apartment. 

“Do you mind if I stay?”


End file.
